Dernière requête
by mangafana
Summary: Un jour, Ianto rencontre le Docteur au hasard d'une rue. Audacieusement, il lui demande un service, le dernier vœux d'un mourant ... One-shot, yaoï JackxIanto Spoiler saison 3 de Torchwood et saison 4 et peut-être plus de Docteur Who.


Autaut : mangafana

Titre : Dernière requête

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi …

C'est une idée qui m'est venu ce soir et je l'ai tout de suite écrite et mise en ligne, sans trop la relire j'avoue, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :

Ianto revenait au hub après avoir fait quelques courses. Il était 17h passé et sans doute Gwen était elle rentré chez elle auprès de son époux. Ianto avait donc acheté à mangé pour deux au traiteur que Jack adorait et il revenait du pressing avec un costume pour lui et plusieurs chemises et pantalons pour le capitaine.

Il traversait donc la place au dessus du hub, les bras chargé de paquet en tout genre quand tout à coup il entendit un drôle de bruit et il senti un coup de vent soulever le bas de sa veste … lentement, il se retourna et devant lui apparu une boite bleu portant l'inscription « POLICE BOX PUBLIC CALL ». Il cligna des yeux et resta quelques temps la bouche ouverte puis la porte s'ouvrit soudain. Un homme aux cheveux bruns un peu fou et aux beaux yeux brun, portant un costume marron sorti de la « boite » et le regarda lui aussi bouche bée :

« … Euh … bonjour … ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, cette boite ne viens pas d'apparaître de nulle part, en fait, elle …

-Ne vous fatiguez pas Docteur, je sais qui vous êtes … et je … reconnais le TARDIS.

-… euh, on se connaît ? On s'est déjà rencontré peut-être ?

-En quelque sorte … par écran interposé … une fois.

-Ah ?

-Oui, quand la planète à été déplacé par les daleks … je fais parti de l'équipe du capitaine Harkness de Torchwood Cardiff… Ianto Jones, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin face à face.

-Ah, monsieur Jones, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin … j'avais tellement envi de vous voir et …

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je suis vraiment désolé !!!

-haha, ce n'est rien Docteur, je vous assure, je ne suis pas vexé, vous aviez bien d'autres chose à faire

-Vraiment navré … alors euh … ah si, attendez, je crois me souvenir … oui, oui, c'est ça, vous êtes l'amant de Jack pas vrai ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Ah, oui, je me souviens qu'il avait mentionné votre nom quand … la dernière fois qu'il à voyagé avec moi … et Martha.

-Cette fameuse année qui n'existe pas !

-Il vous en a parlé ?

-Pas grand-chose, juste ça en fait, Jack n'est pas du genre à se confier et il ne m'a pas dit ce qui s'était passé pendant cette année … même si j'ai bien vu qu'il avait énormément souffert.

-Oui, c'est vrai …

-… alors Docteur, que faîtes vous là ? Vous êtes venu chercher Jack ?

-Non, je suis juste venu faire le plein du TARDIS sur la faille. Dès que c'est fait je repars.

-Je vois … Docteur, j'aurais un service à vous demander.

-… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-D'abord, sachez que je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur si vous décidez de ne pas accéder à ma requête.

-Mais … pour la refuser, il faudrait d'abord que je la connaisse.

-Oui, bien sur, pardonnez-moi. Voilà … Je sais que vous voyagez à travers le temps et l'espace, et je sais que Jack est immortel … ce n'est pas mon cas, malheureusement. Mes sentiments pour lui sont réels mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je crois que ma vie va bientôt … s'éteindre.

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, un sentiment d'urgence … qui me presse de passer autant de temps que possible avec Jack, de profiter de lui au maximum comme si bientôt, je ne le pourrais plus et comme il est immortel … forcément ça veux dire que c'est à moi qu'il arrivera quelque chose. Vous allez sans doute me trouver égoïste mais … j'aime Jack et j'aimerais qu'il m'aime aussi mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Pourtant, je sais qu'il prend du bon temps avec moi. Voici ma requête. Quand je serai mort, et croyez-moi, je suis persuadé que ça arrivera bien assez tôt, je veux que vous alliez voir Jack au seuil de sa mort et j'aimerais que vous lui parliez de moi … que vous me rappeliez à son souvenir. Je veux qu'au moment de sa mort, il ait une pensée pour moi, car moi je sais que je penserais à lui.

-C'est une demande un peu morbide monsieur Jones.

-Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Ianto … et oui, c'est assez morbide mais je l'aime à tel point que je voudrais devenir immortel pour pouvoir rester avec lui pour toujours, même si ça veux dire voir tous ceux que j'aime mourir. Lui doit déjà subir constamment cette épreuve alors s'il peut le faire, je serais assez fort pour le faire et rester à ses côtés. Mais je sais que ça ne se fera pas et je sais que quand je mourrais, je penserais à lui. Quand il mourra, je ne pense pas qu'il pensera à moi parce qu'il aura sans doute d'autres soucis, d'autres choses en tête et il aura rencontrer pleins de gens et qu'il en aura aimé certains bien plus que moi, mais j'aimerais au moins qu'à l'aube de sa mort, il ait une petite pensée pour moi, qu'il se souvienne de certains moments passés ensemble… vous me trouvez égoïste n'est-ce pas ?

-Je peux comprendre Ianto, c'est important de laisser un souvenir aux gens qu'on aime.

-Oui … est-ce que vous m'aiderez ?

-Oui. Je ferais ça pour vous.

-Merci beaucoup Docteur. Est-ce que je peux vous offrir un café pour vous remercier ? Je fais le meilleur café du monde. « BIP »

-Ah, désolé, je ne peux pas, vous avez entendu ce bruit ? C'est le TARDIS qui me prévient qu'il est rechargé, je vais y aller.

-Merci Docteur.

-Ianto, tout ce que j'espère c'est que vous vous trompez, que vous vivrez vieux et que nous aurons bien d'autres occasions de nous parler.

-Merci beaucoup Docteur. »

Le Docteur rentra dans sa boite bleue et Ianto regarda celle-ci disparaître lentement, emmenant le Docteur vers d'autres aventures. Il poussa un soupir et repris son chemin, le capitaine devait avoir faim et en plus, le repas était sans doute froid maintenant, il faudrait qu'il le réchauffe.

* * *

Le docteur fronça les sourcils, il avait beaucoup voyagé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ianto Jones, et, il avait aussi changé d'apparence … il était temps pour lui de rechargé, direction Cardiff pour un plein. Machinalement, il regarda l'époque ou il avait atterrit … hum, 20 ans après sa rencontre avec l'amant de Jack, il était peut-être temps de tenir sa promesse. Il se posa d'abord à son emplacement habituel puis il ouvrit la porte pour se dégourdir les jambes dans Cardiff mais il manqua de tomber dans le vide … la place avait disparu, ne laissant que un énorme trou que des travaux essayaient de comblés… que c'était t'il passé ici ? Intrigué, il attendit que le TARDIS soit plein et le fit disparaître pour arriver dans un cybercafé 100 ans plus tard. C'était une chose étrange des humains ça, il fallait qu'ils attendent longtemps avant de tout savoir d'une affaire. Il trouva rapidement un cyber café et s'installa à un ordinateur. Il fit des recherches sur Torchwood, puis Jack et enfin Ianto et il connu toute l'affaire.

Il apprit ainsi l'arrivés des 456 et leurs exigences, il apprit les moyens utilisés, les vidéos montrant les enfants, puis les ministres parlant de quels enfants seraient sacrifiés, du mode de sélection, il apprit aussi le décès de Ianto, le moyen mis en œuvre par Jack pour faire partir ses montres puis sa propre disparition. Après ça, plus de trace de lui, sans doute n'avait-il plus jamais remis les pieds sur Terre, trop chargée en souvenirs douloureux. Finalement, Ianto avait raison, son pressentiment s'était révélé juste, 2 mois après leur rencontre, il mourrait. C'était vraiment affreux. En plus, en piratant les archives du MI-5 il avait eu accès aux vidéos d'archive de la salle de conférence des 456 et avait donc assisté à la scène, à cette si émouvante discussion et à la mort des deux hommes. Il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux et ce n'était pas souvent. Il avait été très ému. Il fit ensuite des recherches sur Ianto, son enfance, son adolescence, sa vie d'adulte et sa famille. Il apprit alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà croisé, ou au moins avaient ils été au même endroit en même temps, Torchwood 1. Il se senti peiné d'apprendre le sort de Lisa, il se sentait responsable, et il se sentit encore plus responsable et redevable envers le jeune homme qu'il avait tant fait souffrir indirectement.

Finalement, il prit sa décision et rejoignit le TARDIS. Il atterrit quelques heures avant la mort de Face de Boe et se cacha. Il attendit que sœur Ham quitte le bâtiment pour aller … chercher son autre lui et s'approcha du bocal dans lequel survivait péniblement son vieil ami. Face de Boe le regarda approcher puis demanda de sa voie profonde de télépathe.

« Qui êtes vous ?

-Oh, allons, on ne reconnaît pas ses vieux amis ?

-Docteur ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Mais …

-Je ne suis pas celui que vous attendez … et cette rencontre ne fait pas parti de celles qui compte. Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devrez délivrer votre secret. Désolé Jack, il faudra tenir encore un peu.

-Hum, Jack, cela fait bien longtemps que plus personne ne m'appel comme ça. Que faîtes vous là ? Et quelle est cette forme ? Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ?

-Et bien, cette forme est la régénération suivante de celle que vous allez voir … bien après le Maître et les daleks … d'ailleurs, je ne vous ai jamais remercié de votre avertissement … merci, il m'a été très utile

-Je vous en pris … alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-J'accompli la dernière volonté d'un mort. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'un dénommé Ianto Jones ?

-… Ianto Jones ?

-Je vais vous donner un indice … il était le « majordome » de Torchwood 3, du temps ou vous le dirigiez encore … à Cardiff sur Terre. Il était aussi votre amant … il est mort en même temps que vous … tué par un gaz relâché par les 456 dans un bâtiment du MI-5 à Londres… Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Ah oui … les souvenirs me reviennent … ce magnifique jeune homme … en costume … il n'y avait qu'à moi qu'il réservait ses vrais sourires, aux autres, il ne servait que des esquisses … je m'en souviens … pourquoi me parler de lui Docteur ?

-Parce qu'il ne vous l'a sans doute jamais dit mais nous nous sommes rencontrés avant sa mort et il m'a demandé un service. Il voulait que vous vous souveniez de lui, au moins un peu, avant votre mort … comme lui n'avait pensé qu'à vous au moment de la sienne.

-Je me souviens bien de lui … il était si beau … la première fois que je l'ai possédé … il tremblait comme une feuille et il a pleuré après … ce n'était pas de douleur … tout du moins pas une douleur physique … c'était son cœur qui souffrait car malgré sa mort … il trompait son amie et il avait du mal à se le pardonner … j'ai mis au moins une heure à calmer ses pleurs, après ça, je l'ai bercé dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme… cette nuit là, je n'ai pas dormi, j'ai veiller sur son sommeil et je me suis nourri de sa chaleur, de sa beauté, de sa jeunesse … j'ai respiré son souffle et au matin … il nous à fait son café … de toute ma longue vie, je n'ai jamais bu d'aussi bon café que le sien … et ce matin là, j'ai été jaloux de toutes les personnes qui avaient eu la chance de goutter ce café au saut du lit … notamment cette femme qu'il aimait avant moi …quel était son nom déjà ? Elle avait été transformée en cybermen …

-Elle s'appelait Lisa. Il était sincèrement amoureux de vous.

-Oui … je me souviens … je me souviens ses merveilleux moments … merci Docteur de m'avoir fait me souvenir. J'ai rencontré de nombreuses personnes dans ma vie. Avec l'âge, je crains de les avoir presque tous oublié mais grâce à vous, au terme de ma vie, je me souviens de lui … de ce si beau jeune homme.

-Vous souvenez vous de votre dernière conversation ? »

Le Docteur laissa Face de Boe réfléchir puis allait lui donner un indice quand il entendit du bruit … il arrivait, accompagné de sœur Ham. Rapidement, il prit la fuite et se cacha dans un recoin, assistant encore une fois à cette fameuse libération et à la mort de son ami.

Au moment ou Face de Boe agonisait, en compagnie du Docteur, de Martha Jones et de sœur Ham, alors que ceux-ci entendait le dernier soupir de l'être le plus vieux du monde, le Docteur, caché près de cet attroupement, entendait une voix dans sa tête qui lui disait :

« Je me souviens de cette discussion Docteur … Il m'aimait tant et moi aussi … c'est un des seuls humain dont je me suis permis de tomber amoureux et après son départ qui m'a rendu si triste, plus personne ne l'a jamais remplacé dans mon cœur. Je l'avais oublié pour mieux conserver son souvenir … son odeur mélangeant savon, après rasage et une odeur épicée, son odeur, son nez, que j'ai tant de fois embrassé, ses oreilles, qui rougissaient si facilement et que j'aimais mordiller, ses yeux si tendre et sa peau si douce… je me souviens de ses derniers mots … il me manque tant et je vais enfin le rejoindre … adieu Docteur, et merci »

Ce que les autres prirent pour un dernier soupir, le Docteur savait que c'était en fait un dernier sanglot trop longtemps retenu.

FIN

Et voilà, fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu au moins un peu … n'hésitez pas à reviewver. Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
